FOTO
by Kim In Soo
Summary: GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY. YAOI. HUNKAI. ff ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan Even Hunkai Sweet Moment. GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA. kalau gak memuaskan aku minta maaf.


Athor : kim in soo

rated : T

genre : romance

pair : always hunkai

warning: typo dimana-mana. cerita abal abal. YAOI. pendek.

gak suka?

gak usah baca.

"FOTO"

kai pov

foto. aku sebal dengan kata itu. aku tidak suka dan tidak mau berfoto maupun di foto, pengecualian untuk ijasah dsb. tapi ada untungnya juga aku jarang berfoto. penasaran? fotoku terlihat lebih berharga. teman temanku biasanya memotret diriku secara diam-diam tapi jika aku tau akan ku hapus. itu yang pertama yang kedua fotoku seperti barang langka karena itu memang kenyataan. jumlah fotoku bisa dihitung jari ( foto hasil mengambil diam-diam tidak dihitung y).

'sebenarnya apa masalahnya dengan berfoto?' pertanyaan itu sering terlontar dari teman-temanku. sebenarnya masalah ada pada diriku sendiri. aku merasa aneh melihat diriku sendiri dalam foto, aku juga bingung harus berekspresi apa dalam foto dan yang terpenting aku merasa tidak tampan(?). entahlah, aku hanya merasa tidak percaya diri. meskipun banyak orang yang memujiku tapi aku tetap merasa seperti itu. sampai suatu saat ada seseorang yang merubah cara berfikirku.

FLASHBACK

Saat itu aku dan teman-temanku sedang pergi ke pantai. kami semua bermain air di sana. lalu tibalah waktu berfoto. kami memang tidak pernah melupakan kebiasaan yang satu ini.

" hey, baekhyun foto aku" cletuk DO hyung.

"tapi aku juga ingin difoto" tolak baekhyun hyung.

" sini, biar aku foto kalian berdua" tawarku

" kami juga ingin ikut" sahut teman-temanku yang lain.

dan akhirnya kami berfoto ria sebenarnya lebih cocok 'mereka' dibanding 'kami' karena aku tidak ikut berfoto.

" jonginie, ayo foto denganku" ajak lay hyung

" tidak, lay hyung berfoto saja dengan xiumin hyung. biar aku yang memotret kalian" tolaku halus

" selalu saja seperti itu. " kata lay hyung

" sini biar aku saja yang memotret lay hyung dan xiumin hyung" tawar chen hyung.

" baiklah" akupun memberikan kamera pada chen hyung. lalu aku duduk di pasir menghadap ke pantai. tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di sampingku. pada awalnya aku tidak memperdulikannya sampai dia berbicara.

kai pov end

" hai, kau tidak ikut berfoto dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya orang tsb. kai menoleh dan dia merasa waktu berhenti untuk sesaat. satu kata untuk orang ini " sempurna". orang ini benar-benar terlihat sempurna.

"hey" dia melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah kai karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" ah mianhae, apa kau berbicara denganku?" tanya kai pada orang asing itu.

" tentu saja. apa ada orang lain selain kamu?" tanya orang itu balik.

" ah~mianhae bisakah anda ulangi pertanyaanya?" pinta kai.

" tentu, tapi jangan gunakan bahasa formal seperti itu. itu sangat tidak nyaman. kau bisa memanggilku sehun, dan aku memanggil aku akan memanggilmu~?"

"jong in" balas cepat kai.

" aku tadi bertannya, kenapa kamu tidak ikut berfoto dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya ulang sehun.

" aku tidak suka." jawab singkat kai.

" kenapa?(ala iklan b*sku*t #plak)" tanya sehun lagi.

" hanya~ tidak suka. itu saja, tidak ada yang lain" sehun yang mendengar jawaban jong in merasa belum puas.

" aku tidak percaya. pasti ada alasannya kamu tidak menyukai berfoto. apa mungkin kamu menderita phobia kamera?"

" mungkin?" jawab kai dengan ragu-ragu.

" bisa kamu ceritakan padaku tentang masalahmu dengan kamera jongin-ssi?"

" entahlah~"

" ayolah, aku hanya ingin membantumu" bujuk sehun. akhirnya kai menyerah dan memilih menceritakan masalahnya pada sehun. entah kenapa berada di samping sehun bisa membuatnya nyaman. dan ada sensasi aneh saat melihat sehun, jantungnya seperti terpompa dan perutnya terasa melilit seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya.

" sebenarnya aku mati kutu saat melihat kamera yang terfokus padaku, aku merasa aneh saat melihat diriku sendiri, dan yang paling penting dari semua itu, aku merasa bahwa aku itu tidak tampan. saat melihat semua foto teman-temanku, mereka terlihat sangat tampan tapi aku tidak. aku jadi merasa tidak percaya diri." jelas kai panjang lebar. kai juga tidak tau kenapa dia menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. lagi pula sehun tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat.

" kau benar, kau memang tidak terlihat tampan. entah itu dalam kehidupan ataupun dalam foto. kau memang tidak terlihat tampan jongin-ssi. aku yakin semua orang setuju dengan pendapatku." ucapan sehun benar(menurut jongin), tapi entah kenapa itu membuat hati kai sakit. mendengar dari mulutnya sendiri terasa sangat berbeda dengan mendengar perkataan sehun.

" kau setuju kan dengan ucapanku?" tanya sehun pada kai.

"ya" jawab kai sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" aku tahu ucapanmu 100% benar." lanjut kai dengan suara yang lirih.

" jongin-ssi, pandang aku" minta sehun, tapi permintaan sehun diabaikan oleh kai yang terlihat seperti dalam dunianya sendiri. sehun menghadapkan bahu kai kearahnya tapi wajah kai masih saja menunduk. sehun menarik dagu kai agar kai melihatnya.

DEG

mata mereka saling bertemu.

mereka merasa waktu berhenti. mereka tidak keberatan jika waktu benar-benar berhenti.

mereka saling pandang cukup lama. menyelami mata indah yang ada dihadapannya dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang tejadi pada jantung mereka namun menyenangkan.

sehun yang pertama kali sadar dari keterpesonaannya.

" kau memang tidak tampan, tidak ada dari wajahmu yang terlihat tampan" kai hampir menunduk lagi tapi sehun mencegahnya dengan memegang dagu kai.

" tapi," sehun menjeda kalimatnya beberapa saat

"kau lebih terlihat cantik, manis, dan imut dari pada dikatakan tampan." lanjut sehun. kai merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar pujian sehun.

" lihat ini" tanpa aba-aba sehun memotret wajah kai. kai terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sehun.

CLICK

lalu sehun memperlihatkan hasil fotonya kepada kai.

" lihat? kau terlihat sangat imut dan manis. jadilah dirimu sendiri. percaya pada dirimu sendiri, dan yakinkan dirimu bahwa kau lebih dari sekedar cantik namun kau juga indah. keindahanmu melebihi apapun di dunia ini. sayang sekali jika kau tidak berfoto dan memperlihatkan wajahmu pada orang lain." sekarang wajah kai bertambah merah setelah mendengar perkataan sehun.

" kenapa?" tanya kai(sekarang kai yang bilang ala iklan yang itu lho~. tau gk? gk tau ya udah)

" kau ingin menyimpan sediri wajah malaikatmu tanpa memperlihatkan pada orang lain? itu tidak adil. "

mendengar jawaban sehun, wajah kai semakin memanas lagi. jantungnya terasa seperti mau pergi dari tempatnya. benarkah yang di katakan sehun? apa mungkin ini hanya cara sehun untuk membujuknya?

" bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu, jonginie?"pertanyaan sehun membuyarkan pemikiran kai. wajah kai yang sudah mereh tambah memerah karena mendengar panggilan sehun untuknya.

" tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya sehun khawatir jika kai keberatan dengan cara sehun memangginya.

"ya, tidak masalah untukku"

"jadi~ kau mau selcha(bener gak tulisannya?) bersamaku?"

kai mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

sehun mengangkat kamera dan bersiap-siap untuk berfoto malaikatnya(kata sehun). tadinya wajah sehun berada di samping wajah kai, tapi dia berubah pikiran. dia mencium pipi kai bersamaan dengan bunyi 'CLICK'.

" kau terlihat sangat manis, aku akan mengganti wallpaperku dengan foto ini. gomawo jongine, aku harap ini bukan yang terakhir kita bertemu. anyeong~" ucap sehun sambil mencium pipi kali lagi dan meninggalkan kai menuju teman-temannya. sedangkan kai masih mematung mendapat 2 ciuman dari sehun secara tiba-tiba. meskipun hanya di pipi kai merasa sangat terkejut karena belum pernah di cium oleh orang lain selain keluarganya.

" gomawo sehunie~" ucap kai setelah tersadar.

FLASHBACK END

sejak saat itu aku mulai percaya diri di depan kamera. aku sangat berterimakasih karena berkat sehun sekarang aku menjadi model mantan model tepatnya. aku tidak menyangka hidupku akan seindah ini. aku memiliki kehidupan yang sederhana namun indah dan suami yang hebat. ya~ sekarang aku memang sudah menikah dan sekarang namaku menjadi Oh Jong In. nama suamiku adalah oh se-

" apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini jonginie?" pertanyaan suami kai memotong lamunan kai yang sedang menatap bintang di balkon rumahnya.

" tidak ada sehunie, hanya mengenang masa lalu." jawab kai. yap, kalian benar. suami kai adalah sehun. pertemuan kai dengan sehun di laut memang yang pertama tapi bukan yang terakhir. takdir mempertemukan mereka di SMA yang sama. dan takdir pula yang menjadikan mereka pasangan 'suami-istri'.

" masa lalu? apa?" tanya sehun kepo.

" saat kita pertamakali kita bertemu" jawab kai.

" kau tau? sebenarnya aku agak menyesal membujukmu untuk berani 'menghadapi' kamera. sekarang semua orang pernah melihat wajah malaikatmu. aku cemburu pada fansmu." kata sehun. ya~ karena kai model yang sukses, wajar kan kalau dia memiliki fans?

CHU~

" kau tidak usah cemburu. meskipun banyak orang melihatku tapi aku hanya melihatmu. aku benar-benar bahagia kau ada di sini bersamaku. jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." ucap kai setelah mencium bibir sehun sekilas.

" tentu. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya." balas sehun.

" selamanya?" ulang kai.

" ya selama-lamanya aku akan ada di sampingmu. saranghae" jawab sehun.

" nado saranghae" balas kai.

" angin malam tidak baik untukmu dan baby kita. sebaiknya kita masuk. aku tidak ingin orang yang aku sayangi sakit." ucap sehun.

" baikla. kajja sehunie, lagi pula aku juga sudah mengantuk." ajak kai. dan malam yang indah di tutup dengan ciuman yang lembut di kening dan perut kai.

END

aku minta maaf kalo ceritanya aneh dan banyak typo bertebaran tapi udah aku cek beberapa kali kok. cerita yang pendek adalah cirikhasku.

RnR please.


End file.
